Shouting Silence
by Wildhero
Summary: All there is is Tony Stark, Avengers Mansion , and the Avengers. What happens when something, or someone, threatens to change that? After a dream or two, that might just happen. A FrostIron Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey you guys! I want to thank you if you are reading this story. This is my first fanfic so far and I am eagar to hear how you guys feel about it. Please review and tell me if this prompt is something that you (hopefully) want to keep reading. This will turn into a FrostIron story with a ****_chance _****of Mpreg. I guess keep reading until I am sure!**

**If you do, great! I just want to say if I get some positive comments I will post a new chapter about 2-3 times a week because of summer break. I'm hoping for around a fifty chapter plot.**

**If you don't, then this this gets turned into a one-shot and I will continue with different stories maybe.**

* * *

_For some reason still unknown to him, Tony was running. Not from anything, but rather to something. He continued running down the long corridor shouting silence. He didn't know what he was doing, why he was doing it, where he was, and who he was chasing, but he was following footsteps he heard before him. Running as fast as he possibly can now, trying desperately to catch up with the mysterious force that was somehow pulling him towards it. _

Out of breath, Tony gasps and shoots upright in his bed. This wasn't the first time he had this nightmare, but it seemed every time he woke from it, it got worst then the time before. He always wakes up at the same time though. The nightmare started after the attack on New York with Loki and his Chituari. He was getting sick of it though. Not one night has passed without having this nightmare and it has been almost a year and a half after the attack. He has seen counselors and even talked to Bruce about it in hopes the doctor would give him some sort of sleeping pills that would take the edge away. When the doctor refused giving Tony pills in fear it would instead make it worst with elongated hours of sleep and a harder time waking up from it, Tony turned to alcohol. The team, all living in Avengers Tower, noticed his sudden change in demeanor and his constant need of alcohol and they became worried.

"What is wrong with you? Suddenly, you just can't control yourself! In the middle of the night, I can hear you scream and then cry yourself back asleep," Steve said.

Steve and Tony became close after the Avengers came together as a group. Steve was Tony's father figure and felt the constant need to protect him, whereas Tony just liked having someone older than him there to rely and occasionally put blame on.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too but I haven't said anything cause I figured it was some girl you had up there," Clint chuckled.

"Guys, two things. One, how can you hear me if you live on your own level of my tower? And two, I DO NOT sound like a girl!" Tony replied. "It's nothing really. If I'm being honest, I just have some nightmares sometimes. No biggie."

Steve and Clint both return to what they were doing before they started talking to Tony because nightmares, as Tony said, were nothing dramatic. Natasha didn't give up so easily.

"These nightmares make the great and powerful Tony Stark cry himself to sleep? They can't be 'No biggie' if they've still got you crying for a year and a half."

Tony's eyes widened. How did she know he has been having them for a year and a half? She live three levels under him. Surely she couldn't hear him wake up at night. Could she? No. Has she been watching him? Maybe she put the nightmares and the excessive alcohol together. She was after all a super spy.

"They aren't that bad and I don't cry myself to sleep," Tony paused knowing that he just lied to her and knowing even more that the spy would pick up on it, "there are just some things that I saw up in that wormhole that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy to see," another lie. Tony knew his excuse wouldn't hold up long but hopefully enough to shut Natasha up, at least until he could think of something better.

To Tony's delight, Natasha did shut up and walked away, but there was a look in her eyes that Tony placed as suspicion.

* * *

Later that night when the sun turned its crooked head and allowed the moon a glance at the world, Tony experienced the nightmare as usual. But what makes this time special, is he actually got somewhere.

_Just like always, Tony was running for something. As Tony ran by the familiar corridor gasping for air, he knew something was up. In the dream, he usually can hear footprints ahead of him. Loud enough they must be a man's, but the man never spoke a word. Not until today. Now instead of the footprints, he heard a slur of words being shouted out. When listened to in a strand they made no sense, but as a whole they made Tony's head spin. _

_"__No! Stop!" Tony heard. He recognized that voice but simply couldn't place whose it was. "I swear to you dull creature, I will get you for this!" Now Tony knew. It all made sense now. Of course a nightmare about Loki would happen after the attack. Tony was still running and still gasping for air which was strange because usually when he couldn't breathe anymore in when he would jerk awake from his nightmare, but clearly this time was different. Slowly his legs stopped running and after his mind stopped wondering why he remembered to look off the ground and saw why he stopped. He saw Loki standing there in front of him, wide-eyed and shaking at some creature. At least that is what Tony assumed because to him nothing was there but Loki. _

_"__I will not!" Loki screamed into the silence, "I love him."_

_Tony was so confused why he was dreaming this. What was his head saying? Why was Loki here? Who was Loki talking to? More importantly, who was he talking about? Tony didn't think it possible for the God of Mischief to love someone. Surely it was a lie. What happened next though scared the crap out of him. _

_Suddenly, Loki started to fall and that was when Tony noticed there was no solid ground. They were both just standing in darkness until someone, no something, pushed Loki and he started to descend into the darkness. For some reason even stranger than the sudden force that pushed Loki, Tony was scared. Tony should be angered with this man, grinning from ear to ear that he was falling to possibly his death. Instead, Tony felt a tear run down his cheek and it was until then, that Tony woke up from this twisted version of a nightmare._

* * *

Tony woke up and noticed that he wasn't alone. The entire team was sitting in his room. No wait this wasn't his room. Where was he?

As he opened his mouth to speak, he groaned feeling his itchy, dry throat. And suddenly, there was an entire Avengers team including Pepper up against his bed asking him questions. When finally Bruce spoke up and told the rest of the team Tony's heartbeat was increasing and warned them stop. Nurses came running in the room and quickly started to take tests and asked Tony a bunch of questions, not surprised when he couldn't answer. Why was there Nurses Tony though? Then it dawned on him, he was in a hospital. Why though? Finally, after rubbing his throat for a while, Pepper got up and got him some water from the tap. After drinking it, Tony managed to say "Why?" and then threw himself into a spasm of coughing and gasping. Everyone looked concerned and it slowly starting to anger him that no one would say why he was in the hospital. Eventually, Natasha spoke up.

"Nightmare?" is all she said.

Tony nodded and then looked around at the gang surrounding him, noticing a few of them had tears in their eyes. He widened his eyes as to motion for an explanation. Thankfully, Steve caught on.

"Do you not know why you are in here?"

Tony shook his head and then shrugged, finding them both extremely painful motions.

Everyone looked even more concerned now and all looked to Natasha and Clint.

Natasha started, "After you told me about the nightmares, I kept thinking. Why? Why were you having them? What shook you up that bad? So I asked Barton over here to keep an eye on you on screen while JARVIS recorded you sleeping."

Clint picked up from here, "At first you didn't really do anything but an occasional grunt or moan, but then out of nowhere you started to scream and thrash around in your bed. I got nervous but I let it go. Once you stopped moving entirely I got concerned and woke Bruce up to your penthouse to check on you."

Bruce took it as his turn to talk, "When I go up there, you were having a seizure and we rushed you to the ER and you were in a temporary coma."

Everyone looked down at Tony who had wide eyes and started to hyperventilate.

What was the nightmare doing to him? Why? It was just Loki. Then he spoke up and said, "How long?"

"Just a few hours," Clint replied.

"I'm sorry," Tony managed.

"For what?

"You guys..worrying..me," Tony struggled to get out. "Where's Thor?"

Just as he said it, the door to his room opened and the god walked in and to everyone's surprise, was pulling Loki behind him. Steve and Clint immediately stand up and look ready to kill, when Thor attempts to explain. "Listen friends. I have been deemed responsible of my brother while my father is in the Odin sleep. Tony's eyes widened and everyone seemed to notice and started to yell at Thor commanding him to get out with Loki. What they saw next surprised them all including Loki himself. Tony started to cry and shook his head like a young boy when his toy is taken away. When Thor got the message that clearly Tony wanted Loki in there, he brought him in hesitantly and sat him on the other side of the room. The gang looked at him with wide eyes clearly expecting an answer on why the billionaire wanted the criminal in there.

"The nightmare," Tony gave hoping it was enough.

"Was he in it?" Natasha said pointing to the man with raven hair.

Tony nodded and said, "In the nightmare, he died, and for some reason it is comforting having him in here," mentally grinning that he got a full sentence out.

They all looked confused but nodded along and sat in silence until Loki spoke.

"You got my message then."

* * *

**AN: Let me know if you liked it! Review if you liked it, review if you didn't! Follow this story though because I promise it will get way more action-y and dramatic! The plot is going to spike in the next chapter and if not then, then the one after it I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2! I got a nice review from a friend and you guys should check out some of their stories! Her user is zombified419 and if you are into Avengers then she has a story "Miracles Don't Happen Here" that is defintely worth checking out! Same as last chapter. Is this prompt still worth reading? Love reviews and I will get back to you as soon as possible! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yes, as if Tony wasn't already confused. What did this baffling man possibly mean 'message'? Why was it so hard for people to just come straight out and say what they wanted to say? Tony's been doing it for a while now and look where he is! "What the hell do you mean 'my message'?"

"The so-called nightmares. Did you not notice when they started appearing? After I was mind controlled by the Chituari," Loki paused when he heard the collective gasp and looked at the group who all had their jaw dropped nearly touching the ground, "and attacked your 'Earth'. Did you not find that strange? They were not mewling nightmares, but rather messages sent to you telepathically."

"Why me? Why not Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, or even burden your own brother?" Tony basically hissed at the man. Tony noticed Loki flinched at that word, _brother_.

"You and me, whether admitted or not, connect in a way no one else can understand." Loki started walking to the bed ridden man slowly. Steve noticed and jumped up to stand in between them immediately.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Tony spit at the god. "The only time we ever _connected_ is when my fist _connected _with your face!" Tony spewed angrily. Though he didn't think anyone noticed his voice waivered the last sentence, feeling his anger and lust mix toget- wait, _lust_? Tony's mind was desperately trying to think of an explanation of what he just thought of. Was it the medicine? No, he wasn't on anything that should play with his mind like that. Was he tired? Kind of but still not tired enough to say he was _lustful for Loki_. He must have hit his head he decided. His silence must have been a signal to the other members that he was tired and they all stood up and said their goodbyes and left the room. Tony didn't mind though. He actually needed the silence.

* * *

When a nurse came by to check his vitals, Tony took the opportunity to ask a few questions. "How long do I have to stay?"

"You are doing much better so I would say tomorrow afternoon you will be able to go home," the nice nurse replied with a polite smile.

Tony nodded and then asked, "Are you aware if I hit my head?"

She looked worried and quickly replied, "There was no report of it and when we did a quick scan there was no injury. Why, does it hurt?" She started to quickly poke around Tony's head until Tony sighed and shook his head implying it was just a question. "Anymore questions Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah uh, why are my pants wet?" he asked with a slight blush.

"Oh, that is normal. When someone has a seizure, they lose control of most of their muscles and if your bladder is full-," she replied with a blush of her own, never finishing the sentence. Tony understood and nodded to her, almost regretting asking the question.

The nurse started asking her own questions for him, all routine. Tony would nod, shake, or grunt not really listening to her questions, rather drifting off and thinking about Loki, but one question made his head jerk up quickly.

Tony heard her say "How long have you slept?"

He replied with an "I haven't."

When she asked if he needed anything to help him sleep, he was intrigued.

"Got any scotch?" he replied jokingly.

"No, but we do have warm milk," she jeered back. "Seriously though, we can provide some melatonin if you think you need."

He accepted and asked what time it was. When she replied with 2:30 a.m., he was surprised. His friends left just before the end of visiting hours, which was at 8:00 p.m. It felt like minutes since his friends had. Now that he thought about it, it felt like_ months_ since Loki left. Loki. What made him so special? He couldn't _like _Loki could he? Tony found out that he swung for the other team just a month ago. He couldn't possibly be thinking about Loki that way could he? He had just broken up with Pepper after he realized. Pepper was the only one who knew. No, he just must be really tired.

_No. _Tony thought to himself. _When I think of him, I am happy again. It is like nothing else ever mattered. He forgot about the war Loki had tried to begin. He forgot of the destruction the god had caused for everyone in Manhattan. No, when he thought of Loki, the only things that entered his mind were peace, happiness, fondness, lust, and dare he think it..love?_ Tony started to fall asleep with calming thoughts of Loki.

* * *

When he woke up the morning after his surprisingly pleasant dream- yes, dream, no nightmare for the first time in a year and a half- he noticed only Natasha and Steve were in the room with him. His heart dropped a little but stopped himself from being upset that the whole team wasn't there. After all, they had to protect New York. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Thor walk in the room with Loki. Loki must have just got out of bed, Tony assumed, for his hair was messy, his eyes were squinted, and there was still a red mark on his face from where he must have fallen asleep on his arm. What Tony noticed was that Loki was sloppily dressed in what he assumed to be Thor's clothing. The lean man stood loose in the big clothing, probably three sizes too big. Tony giggled and everyone whipped their heads around to see the man laying in bed.

Natasha just looked at him speechless and Steve and Thor both quickly said their 'good morning's' and 'how are you's' and went back to what they were doing.

"What?" Tony asked the woman still gaping at him.

"You woke up for the first time in almost two years without a tear stained face. But on top of that, you actually woke up _giggling_?" She replied in amazement.

"You woke up tear faced?"

Tony almost giggled again because of Loki's voice when he said that. His voice was almost as cute as hi- _O.K Stark you got to get it together. If you say the wrong thing out loud, you're dead meat_, Tony thought to himself. "Yeah every day." Why was he telling him this? Loki put him through this; he didn't deserve to know what Tony did or did not do. Tony couldn't stand looking at him anymore in those rags he called clothes.

"Thor, get your brot-," Tony stopped himself, knowing Loki did not like that word, "friend here some of my clothes out my bag to wear. He looks like he will drown in those, and we are about the same size."

Thor's eyes widened but eventually walked over to the bag of clothes someone brought for him and picked an outfit. Loki was sitting there stunned. Thor returned to Loki with the clothes and the younger god scurried out of the room to get changed. Natasha spun around so fast Tony could've sworn she could've had whiplash and basically screamed, "You like Loki?" Though her face said angry, the tone in her voice was more gentle and loving. Tony's eyes widened and looked around the room quickly. Steve had fallen asleep and Thor left to get food.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked but it didn't come out as snappy as he would have liked.

"Oh my gods, you like Loki! Tony likes Loki! Tony likes Loki!" She was chanting and the genius could have felt more embarrassed.

"Keep it up and I will plant you in the ground!" Tony threatened but couldn't keep the blush from coming up to his face. Natasha saw it and her already wide eyes got wider. "Yes, okay! I like Loki and I'll tell you more about it later but for right now, keep your mouth shut!"

It was almost right after Tony's statement when Loki walked in the room. Tony's breath hitched. The god of mischief was wearing Tony's all time favorite shirt. He walked in with Tony's Black Sabbath shirt, a pair of loosely fitted black jeans, and he must have managed to shower somehow because his hair was dripping still. Natasha looked back at Tony and let loose a giggle and covered her mouth quickly.

_How subtle_, Tony thought.

Loki walked up to Tony and put his lips up to Tony's ears and purred a "Thank You."

Natasha giggled again and Tony let out a quiet moan. Great so this is how he want to play it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay! Chapter 3 is up and I want to thank everyone who has read this! I think the next chapter will be written in Loki's POV just to get some different looks on what has happened so far. Remember, I love revies, follows, and favorites! If you write similar FrostIron stories or know of some stories that are interesting, in the reviews write the name of the story and the author!**

* * *

Three days after Tony was released from the hospital, the other Avengers once again watched his demeanor change. This time was for the better though. No one knew why except for Natasha. Natasha didn't let on though; she did have after all an expert poker face. They noticed he wasn't in the lab as much and almost never drank. When they asked the playboy about this, he answered with "no more nightmares," and left it at that. The only one who fell for it though was gullible Steve. Everyone else knew that wasn't the case. Tony walked around the house with an almost constant blush, always had his hair done which was unlike him because he usually didn't care how he looked until after noon, and most surprisingly, he always had all of his clothes on. Most of the time Tony spent at his tower he was shirtless and/or pant less. He always wore boxers though because after all, Natasha did live there. What made him change his ways was the fact that Loki moved in with them.

Tony still remembers the conversation about it.

* * *

_"__I can take my brother back to Asgard now. The warriors three and Sif have now successfully protected from any form of attack there may be on Asgard while Odin is in the Odin sleep and can now focus their attention on Loki and any mischievous plans he may have." Thor explained to the group. "He is getting dressed back into his Asgardian attire now and we will leave as soon as he is done."_

_"__That was fast," Tony replied._

_"__The first day of the Odin sleep is the most vulnerable day for Asgard. We just needed to make sure Loki didn't help any of his Jotunheim friends destroy us from the inside. Thank you for your allowance of Loki slumbering in your dorms."_

_Tony was in mid-shrug when he looked around at their friends with their jaws dropped. He thought about it and eventually said, "Thor, what do you mean 'Jotunheim'?"_

_Thor replied, "Loki is not of Asgard. He was adopted remember. Loki is the son of Laufey, a frost giant, therefore making Loki a frost giant."_

_ "__Then why does he not look any different?" Clint added._

_"__Magic," Tony guessed and was verified when Thor nodded his head._

_Loki walked out of Tony's spare room fully clothed in his Asgardian robes and Tony's constant blush crept back up on his face. Natasha noticed and smiled a little but no one else seemed to point out the interaction between the three. _

_"__Do you want to stay here?" Tony blurted out. What the hell Tony! No one is going to think that is suspicious or anything he thought to himself sarcastically. He noticed everybody's eyes on him and Clint blurted out, "Avengers meeting, now."_

_As they all walked out of the living room, Tony couldn't help himself but look over at Loki with a big smile, just to notice Loki had wide eyes and a big smile himself._

_"__What the hell Tony?" Steve barked at him once everyone sat down in the meeting room, "I thought you were a genius?"_

_"__Hear me out guys, if w-," Tony was interrupted._

_"__My brother has no place here. His place is in Asgard helping to protect our father while he is in the Odin sleep."_

_"__Hear..me..out..," Tony basically growled at them between each word, "if we let him stay here, we can keep an eye on S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted enemy. We will know exactly where he is and what he is doing every second of the day with the help of JARVIS. Isn't that right buddy?" Tony asked his AI, or artificial intelligence._

_"__Yes sir. If Mr. Odinson stays, I can keep a constant watch on him, notifying you when he enters or leaves this building, and what he is doing at that very moment." Jarvis responded._

_Tony noticed everyone's eyes softening and asked, "We got a deal?"_

_"__I must check with my mother to verify this plan, but it does make much sense."_

_Tony smiled and Natasha burst out with laughter. After she noticed the worried look on Tony's face, she quickly shut up but the rest of the team didn't let it go that easy."Inside joke?" she said trying to waive them off her scent and it seemed to work, for now. _

_When they returned upstairs, Thor already told Loki of the news and agreed of the conditions quickly and went back to his room to change when he realized he didn't have any clothes to change into so he walked back out nervously._

_"__What is wrong brother?" Thor asked._

_"__I have no clothes," Loki responded and gasped when Tony jumped up immediately and ran into his own bedroom and pulled out a new pair of clothes for his crush to wear. "My clothes seemed to fit you well, so here you go," as he handed Loki the clothes. _

_"__Thank you very much Mr. Sta-," Loki was cut short when Tony interrupted with "My name is Tony, call me Tony."_

_"__Thank you Anthony."_

_After Loki and Thor left to ask Frigga for permission of their arrangement, Tony giggled like a school girl, forgetting all about the others in the room. "His voice was so sexy when he called me Anthony. Nat did you he-"and was cut short when he turned around to face all the confused faces._

_"__You. Like. Loki?" Bruce asked?_

_"__No!" Tony said immediately but suddenly his face wasn't the only body part giving away that lie._

_"__Oh my gods! You like Loki!" Steve and Clint yelled in unison._

_Tony quickly fell to the ground with a major blush and noticed his lie was given away. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Tony mumbled under his breath. The only people that weren't surprised were Natasha and Pepper. Bruce caught on to this._

_"__You two knew?"he asked the ladies who both silently nodded. _

_"__I'm happy for you Tony. I can tell you like the guy. Why? I don't know. But you sure do." Clint stated and was followed by random nods and yeses. _

_"__You guys don't care?" Tony said as he started to stand back up again. "I thought you would be freaking, especially you Steve, being from the 1940's and all." When no one answered he looked up and met their stunned faces. He turned around quickly and saw Loki standing there with a dropped bag of clothes and eyes as wide as the Nile. "How much did you hear?" Tony asked. _

_"__From 'Oh my gods! You like Loki!'." Loki replied. Though stunned, Loki walked up to him and hugged him shyly. Tony returned the hug and Loki whispered in his ear, "I like you too."_

* * *

Since that day, two days after Tony was released from the hospital, Tony and Loki were dating. That night, Tony and Loki fell asleep watching a movie with the other Avengers. The others didn't bother waking them up because they seemed so peaceful cuddling with each other on the floor wrapped in blankets. The next couple of nights followed the same suit. They didn't always fall asleep watching a movie, but they always slept in the same room, cuddling. This kept happening until Thor spoke up.

"You two are moving too quickly!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" a tired Tony replied. He just woke up and you could tell. His hair was sloppy and he had no shirt on. "We just accidentally fell asleep on the couch after watching some TV."

"I will take my brother back to Asgard for his own sake," Thor threatened.

"It's okay," Loki said as he walked out of the living room into the kitchen. Tony will never get tired of seeing Loki after he wakes up. He long raven-hair slightly messy, also no shirt on, and a quiet raspy voice. He was adorable. "I will go back to sleeping in the spare room."

* * *

After a long, not interesting day, Loki and Tony said good night and walked their separate ways to go to bed. After about two hours of struggle trying to sleep without Loki's constant warmth, he took some melatonin the doctor gave him in case he couldn't sleep and quickly settled in. It was only an hour later when Tony was shaken by a worried face Steve. "What?" Tony said, "I was sleeping."

"You weren't sleeping, you were crying again! What is wrong? Was it another nightma-"

They both stopped short when they heard sobs come from the other side of Tony's flat. Tony knew it could only be Loki. Tony got up and ran to the other side of his flat to Loki's room where he saw a sight that made his heart break. Loki was lying in bed screaming and flailing about, gasping for air in between sobs. Tony walked over to the side of Loki's bed where the young god quickly grasped on to Tony. Tony held back a scream of his own from the pain of the grasp Loki had on his torso. Steve caught on and pried the now almost completely still and quiet man away from Tony. Once Loki had no grip of Tony he started screaming again. Now Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce were all up in Loki's room. Bruce caught on and said, "He needs you Tony."

Tony reached down again and Loki grabbed Tony's arm less painfully this time and immediately stopped screaming. Loki smelled Tony's arm and pulled him into bed with him.

Bruce said, "He must have gotten separation anxiety and your scent calmed him."

Thor sniffled and everyone looked over to the big god standing in the corner of the room. "I am deeply sorry Man of Iron. I did not know that Loki or you would react in such a way."

At this time, Loki and Tony were both sleeping peacefully. The rest of the team walked out into the big kitchen and talked. "What do you mean Loki and Tony? Was Tony doing the same thing?" Natasha asked.

"He was a step away from it but JARVIS warned me of it and I got up here as quickly as I could. I shook him awake just in time for Loki to start up." Steve answered.

"I don't like it."

Everyone turned quickly to face Clint. "They are getting way too attached. They have only been together for a few days and are getting _separation anxiety_ without sleeping next to each other?" To Clint's surprise, Bruce nodded. "We need to find a way to separate them a little bit. Just enough for them to sleep in their own beds at least."

"We need a plan," Natasha added and everyone quietly nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**AN: DRAMA! What do you think will happen? Will the team try to break them up or make them stronger? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4 is up and running! I will explain this chapter to you at the end a little better because I don't know how confusing it is. This entire chapter is a MAJOR plot twist!**

* * *

That is when Tony woke up.

That was probably the strangest dream he ever had! First, he was dreaming he was having a nightmare, then suddenly he was in a hospital, then he _liked Loki_? What the hell is this? That dream had to have meant something. He liked LOKI of all people and no one even batted an eye! He wasn't even gay! The way his friends acted in the dream is what really concerned him though. He was dating Loki and Natasha was happy, Clint didn't try to kill him, Bruce didn't question him, but it was probably Steve that surprised him the most. Steve was from the 1940's, back when if you were gay, you were beaten until you weren't for it was a sin to God.

Pepper didn't even bat an eye. He had broken up with the woman he loved, but yet his subconscious was saying if that was true, she would be okay breaking up with him for him to be _gay_? What the hell was going on here?

* * *

He turned to his side and let out a happy sigh. Pepper was lying there next to him on his bed like normal. She opened her eyes and gave Tony a warm smile. When she saw the relief in his eyes, she asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect," he breathed out.

Pepper fell back asleep and Tony took the chance to go to the restroom and walk out to the kitchen to make breakfast while he thought about the nightmare inside of his so-called dream.

_'__For some reason still unknown to him, Tony was running. Not from anything, but rather to something.'_

Tony thought about the first part of his nightmare. Tony only runs when he is in absolute danger. What would dream Tony think was so dangerous that he was full out sprinting towards nothing.

_'__He continued running down the long corridor shouting silence. He didn't know what he was doing, why he was doing it, where he was, and who he was chasing, but he was following footsteps he heard before him.'_

This part troubled him the most. He recognized the corridor to be in his tower, but why was it endless? The corridors in his tower were only maybe fifty feet long, and while he was at it, well-lighted. What the heck made these so dark? The only thing he could see was the walls and doors he passed, there was no ceiling and no floor at all. He was literally running in the black air.

He was suddenly pulled out of thought when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist. He smiled and turned around to face Clint.

"What the hell Clint?" Tony screamed.

Clint broke out laughing and Natasha stood up from her spot hiding behind the island with a camcorder in hand. "You got that Nat?"

"Yeah, every second of it," she said breathless from laughing.

"Not cool guys! JARVIS extract the file from the camcorder and destroy it," Tony shouted out to his AI.

"Will do sir."

"JARVIS once you extract it from the camcorder, send it to all the Avengers and everyone that works at Stark Industries please," Natasha instructed.

"Absolutely master Romanoff."

"What the hell! JARVIS listen to me not Romanoff!"

"Sorry sir, master Romanoff asked nicer."

"I am so confused," Tony mumbled as he left the kitchen with his and Pepper's breakfast and accepted defeat while Natasha and Clint stayed in the kitchen watching the recording over again.

Tony ate with Pepper and decided to go down to his lab for a while. He walked by the gym and saw Thor and Steve chuckling looking over the built in tablet. Tony sighed and kept walking to his lab where he met up with Bruce who was getting some bolts for something. Tony groaned and ran his hand up over his head through his hair.

Bruce noticed and asked "Hey man. What's wrong?"

"Nightmare/dream/God knows what else," Tony replied.

"You wanna talk to someone about it? I had to take some psychology classes in school…,"Bruce drained off.

"Sure, maybe that is what I need. Long story short, I was dreaming I was having a nightmare that eventually put me into seizure, and then I was in a hospital," Tony hesitated not knowing if he should tell him the last part.

"There is something else that is bugging you isn't there?" Bruce asked with a quiet voice. "You don't have to tell me if yo-," Bruce was explaining but was cut short when Tony blurted out a statement that shocked the world.

"I'm gay."

"WHAT!" Bruce exclaimed. "In your dream or in the real time?"

"Like real life." Tony whispered but Bruce caught it.

"But you are dating Pepper! I mean if you are sure about this congrats I guess but, well are you sure?"

Surprisingly, Tony's never been surer about something in his life. "Yes I am sure."

"Well then congrats, but what about telling Pepper, or the rest of the team, or in your case, the rest of the world?

"I'm calling a meeting right now."

* * *

"Why, friend Tony, have you called us into this emergency meeting? Why are there little people in that screen watching us?" Thor pointed out nervously.

"It's okay Thor. They are the people that help me raise public awareness and they are going to help me spread this message," Tony said and chuckled nervously.

"If it is about that prank earlier Nat and I can make sure no one speaks a word of it Tony," Clint stated.

"No it isn't that. Well, I'm just going to say it," Tony paused for a breath, "I'm gay."

* * *

**AN: So pretty much, this is a huge SPOILER ALERT IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY READ THE STORY! What happened is the first three chapters were all a dream and nothing was real unil this chapter. That is why the characters were so OOC and I tried my best to explain what I thought was a hard part of the nightmare in the dream. Later on in the story, maybe two or three chapters later, I will try to explain the rest of the nightmare. Also sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I wanted to leave you guys hanging for their expressions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Soooo sorry I didn't update this earlier. Like I said earlier, we didnt have internet here for a while so I had to use a different admin to login to a computer and post this. So, to try to make it up, I made this a little bit longer for you and please don't hate me. First of all, there is a cliffhanger. Second of all, and I thought I would point this out now, this may seem like a plot that many FrostIron stories use, but I swear that I have something special in mind.

* * *

"WHAT!" the team all replied in unison as unexpected.

Their faces differed in various expressions though. Thor had a look of pure confusion plastered on his face. Natasha looked skeptical, but then again when didn't she. Clint looked like it was the best prank in the world trying his hardest to not to fall over laughing. Bruce of course was not as surprised as the rest of them, but still was clearly questioning Tony. That left one person, the one person that –even though he didn't really know it yet- Tony really wanted approval of, but of course he knew it wouldn't come. Steve was in the mix of being angry, disapproving, and disgusted. Steve murmured something that sounded eerily similar to "of course my only friend would be gay," and left the room angrily.

Bruce noticed Tony's face drop at the mixed reactions in the room and asked Tony to follow him into the hall. Tony reluctantly agreed and met Bruce.

"Don't be discouraged by those guys. They are just in shock," Bruce states calmly.

"I don't care what they think. It's not like I am asking them to date me."

"Yes, you do Tony. I saw your face when Steve left. Why did it hurt you that bad. You aren't the type of person to generally rely on one person's opinion."

Tony takes a deep breath and sighs, running his hand through his hair, a nervous tick, before he begins, "My fath- Howard- looked up to the great Captain America. He respected what Steve stood for and his morals. When my parents had me, my father ignored my very presence. I would try to impress him but his reply was always 'Captain America would have' or 'Steve Rogers knew better than'. I was constantly being compared to this guy and I started looking up to him as an older brother sort of. That is why when I do anything now, I like Steve to be on my side because I know if he agrees, my father would have as well, but if he disagrees, my father would have been ashamed once again. This was just one of those moments I can add on my 'Being a Failure' list."

"I had no idea he meant that much to you Tony. Is he why…" Bruce drifted off but it didn't matter because Tony got his point and quickly replied, "No, no, no, no. I do not like Steve that way. It wasn't him that made me realize I was bi."

"Oh, okay," Bruce left out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Then who made you realize this?"

Tony flushed and gave a fake excuse the Pepper was calling him and scurried off.

* * *

Bruce knew he was clearly avoiding that conversation, but why? He could only come up with three reasons. One, it is someone Bruce wouldn't approve of. Two, it is someone Tony is embarrassed to admit. Or three, it was Bruce. Bruce quickly shook off the third option because Tony and him were close, yeah, but they were never close like that. They were only friends, right? Oh god, what if Tony _did _like him? He doesn't want to let Tony down like that and disappoint him like Steve had. Oh, god. This is going to get messy.

* * *

Tony quickly ran into the shared kitchen and didn't notice Thor before he ran into him.

"Oh! Hey, sorry big guy."

"No problem, man of iron. I was just going to go look for you. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What is this 'bi' you were speaking of? Is it contagious, a disease?" Thor asks curiously.

After a quick, nervous laugh, Tony replies, "No, no. Nothing like that. It isn't a disease. Though some people think so," he mumbled under his breath, "It is a way of referring to finding both sexes attractive."

Thor got pink in the face but did not turn away. Instead, he said, "Oh, I see. I did not know that you liked men as well. I thought you only bedded women."

Now it was Tony's turn to blush, but he tried to force it down and hide it by drinking some water. "Yeah, I've only had sex with women before, Point Break."

"Then, how do you know you are bi?"

_Because I have dreams where your adopted brother and I are lovers. I can't stop thinking about him. He clouds my mind. I close my eyes and see his startling green irises staring back at me full of nothing but lust. I imagine my hands going through his raven black hair. I blush at the thought that I would have to stand on my tip-toes to kiss him._

"Just a feeling. Who knows? Maybe it's an urge."

* * *

Later that day, Natasha and Clint _accidentally _ran right into Tony carrying a cup of hot coffee.

"OUCH! FUCK THAT HURTS!" Tony screams, eyes wide in pain as he looks down at his now coffee stained crotch, meanwhile Clint and Natasha are all but rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Have fun trying to do a dude with a numb dick," Clint says in between laughter.

"Is _that_ what you guys so _gracefully _ran into me for?"

"No, that was an accident," Natasha lies.

"Tasha, I thought you were better at lying than that!" Tony says.

"Okay, yeah. It is. I just don't believe it. What makes you so sure?" Clint asks him with a clear sign of suspicion lying underneath his words.

"Clint, buddy, when am _I _ever sure of _anything?_"

"This isn't something you would call a meeting for if you weren't sure. We all know you hate them."

"And yet, we still have them." Tony says with a false tone of shock.

"Back to the point here, who is it?" Clint asks. Natasha raises her eyebrow at the bluntness of the question but makes no move to retract it.

"Who said I liked anyone? Maybe it is just a feeling. After all, I just live my life based off of gut feelings." and with that, Tony turned to walk away and surprisingly no one stopped him from doing so.

* * *

Tony, sadly, did not see Steve the rest of the day and was starting to panic. Steve on the other hand, was glad to not be found. He had to think through some stuff before he talked to Tony.

* * *

Tony managed to escape from everyone else the rest of the day, except for a quick call to his public awareness team to tell them that not a word of this goes anywhere until I permit it. He boarded himself up in his room and decided to try to get some sleep in. That didn't work at all.

The strange dream, thankfully, didn't return. Instead, a new one took its place.

_"__Stark! Stark, wake up!" Tony is shaken to wake up and the first thing he notices is that it is still very dark out. Then he immediately recognizes that voice and looks up to meet those brilliant green eyes. _

_Shocked, Tony tries to back up on the bed he was laying on. _

_"__What's wrong darling?"_

_Tony took the time to collect his thoughts and relax a little feeling there is no immediate threat because Loki just called him darling. Wait. __**Loki **__just called him __**darling.**_

_"__Um, yeah. Wait, nothing's wrong. What's up?"_

_"__Are you sure? You are acting strange."_

_"__Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What's up?"_

_"__Don't you remember? It's Fenrir's birthday."_

_Just as if he was called, a little boy that seemed to be hairier then appropriate at that age, ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. "Good morning Dad."_

Tony sat upright quickly in his sweat drenched bed with visions of his dream floating around in his head. He let out a moan when he realized seeing dream-Loki made real-Tony very aroused. As he go up to go take a cold shower, he stopped dead in his tracks. As he looked over to the dark corner in his room, he saw a very dirty, very bloody, and very still Loki whimpering sounds of pain.

* * *

**AN: **So, what do you think? As always, Reviews, Likes, Follows, Comments, Questions are all appreciated!


End file.
